honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Splatoon 2
Splatoon 2 is the 161st episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert 'and Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the third-person shooter video game Splatoon 2. It was published on August 1, 2017. Splatoon 2 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Splatoon 2 on YouTube "Witness a sequel so similar it's practically an expansion pack..." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Splatoon 2'' Script From the company that brought you the world's first paint-ejaculation simulator, comes a sequel so similar it's practically an expansion pack... that pretty much everyone's okay with because they didn't own a Wii U anyway! ''Splatoon 2'' Ink your way through the colorful world of Splatoon and discover a unique shooter experience that's less ''Call of Duty'' and more '''Tony Hawk's graffiti mode! As Nintendo finally cashes in on the popularity of the genre in a way that doesn't involve explicitly murder -- but will probably lead to some awkward sex talks when kids tell their parents they've been splatting their friends! Paint the town red -- or whatever color you are at the time -- as you hang in Splatoon's squid Harujuki, where you'll go on shopping sprees, play Splatoon DDR and discover the real treasure of Inkopolis: squid think dank memes! Which were so important to have in Splatoon 2, that Nintendo essentially rebuilt miniverse for it. Truly, this was worth the effort! Get your tentacles wet in Splatoon 2's single-player by basically doing the eact same things as the last game! As you set out to rescue the great Zapfish from the Octarians.... again! By platforming through a bunch of Mario Galaxy-esque levels suspended in a void, where you'll eliminate your many-suckered enemies, blast through elaborate paint puzzles, collect a million fish eggs and fight giant octopus bosses that really don't have any rhyme or reason at all! Did I just fight a giant toaster oven? But why? Sink into the main multiplayer mode of the series: turf war! Where you'll choose your weapons from a variety of super soakers, spray cans and a f***ing bucket! Then join up with a team to battle over whose color is supreme -- in the world's most adorable race war! Until you reach level 10 and unlock ranked where you'll finally get to play the three other splat-focused modes. And discover none of them are as fun as turf war! But hey, at least your dumb teammates that refused to paint anything will finally be playing the game right! Step into the shady office of Mr Grizz and uncover Splatoon 2's only real new experience: Salmon Run. A simple horde mode that's only occasionally available for no real reason. Where your team faces off against an unrelenting horde of salmon minions and bosses. As they come to try and... take back their eggs? Hold on a second! So clearly these Salmon-oids are sentient beings. Are we salmon traffickers?! What is Mr Grizz doing with the eggs?! Is it little salmon slavery!? Oh God!! What have we done?! We aren't squids or kids! We're just monsters! (Sobs) I just wanted a fresh shirt...! Watch as Nintendo does their level best to shoot their promising new franchise right in the pseudopod, as they dish up the exact same flaws from the original game like they got zero feedback. Featuring: a single player that feels like an extended tutorial; loadouts that are way too hard to swap making playing on a team with your friends and absolute nightmare; and only letting you play a couple of maps at a time. Then discover their insane voice chat system they tied to cell phone for some reason, that will have you buying extra peripherals, setting up elaborate chains of cords and eventually paying a monthly fee for a service that's way worse than just using Skype or Discord like you always have, in a design decision that finally proves that Nintendo has literally never seen a video game that they didn't make! So get ready to get all goopy for a shooter that's full of style, action and an awesome friendly community -- until the next flyfish makes us all us all bitter enemies because of pineapple on pizza or something! Starring: Tako Yes Please; Whatever; Marie Del Rey; Callie Perry; Eat of My Flesh; Mr Crabs Via Al Bundy; Tentacool; You Know What That Means Right?; Hates Mondays; Loves Mondays; Be Strong For Mother; Fish Billies; and Children of the Tentacle. for Splatoon 2 '' was 'Call of Gooey.']] 'Call of Gooey' Listen internet, I don't ask for much, but please for the love of God, please! Ink your f***ing spawn! Trivia * There is another episode of 'Honest Game Trailers' about 'Splatoon. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Splatoon 2 '''has a 97.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'HONEST GAME TRAILERS - SPLATOON 2 ' - Go Nintento article * 'Honest Trailers Is Hilariously Honest With Splatoon 2 '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'SPLATOON 2 GETS HONEST TRAILER ''' - Good Morning Otaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Third person shooters Category:Nintendo Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games